


Vernal: Not a Maiden, but Still Unique

by NaughtyNobody



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Cock Worship, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Harems, Impregnation, Maids, Master/Pet, Not Enough Vernal Stories, Pregnancy, Seduction, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNobody/pseuds/NaughtyNobody
Summary: Vernal, the girl chosen to act as the Spring Maiden in Raven's stead, has been chosen to go on a secret mission into Vale, months before the fall of Beacon. As she works on her mission, she shows the lovely ladies of the kingdom that, though not magical, she has something else that makes her stand out compared to other girls.





	1. Leaving the Nest

Vernal sighed lightly as she was slowly being roused from her sleep by the most pleasant of sensations. Down, beneath the thick furs of the bed she shared, was a warm, wet sensation running over her most intimate areas. Such a wakeup call had become rather commonplace shortly after she had been chosen to take up her duty, acting as the ‘Spring Maiden’. She’d left her old name behind, becoming Vernal truly and completely to add further weight to the deception, on that was long in the making by the true Spring Maiden… whose name Vernal lightly moaned out as she woke up, “Mmm… Raven?”

As she sat up some, the furs slid down her front, her smooth, C-cup breasts coming into view, and so much more as she lifted up the blanket to see a pair of red eyes and wild black hair. As the blanket came up, Raven winced at the arrival of the light, slowly pulling her mouth up from Vernal’s crotch, a thick endowment, glistening with saliva, came into view. Though she wasn’t really a Maiden, she was still rather unique due to her hermaphroditism. Vernal shuddered in pleasure, blushing as she tried to sit up a bit more to see more clearly over her breasts, annoyed that they were, once again, getting in her way, all while Raven started to idly stroke the seven inches of firm cock, saying, “Good morning, Vernal. Since you’ll be gone for a bit, I thought I’d give you a little… parting gift.”

The younger woman shuddered as Raven’s mouth moved down to start licking over her balls, her entire scrotal region bare of any potentially interfering hairs as she asked, “Do I really have to go, ma’am?”

Those crimson eyes narrowed slightly, her canines grazing lightly as a warning over Vernal’s sensitive balls, the younger bandit gasping and tensing up a bit as Raven asked, “You’re not questioning me, are you, Vernal?” At the hasty shaking of the girl’s head, Raven smiled slightly before using her other hand to lift up those heavy balls, a darker shade of brown than the rest of the young woman, and exposed Vernal’s glistening, aroused pussy. She gave it a slow lick, running her tongue up those folds before saying, “I’ll be able to come see you sometimes, though the tribe does come first.”

Vernal nodded, knowing that of course, only to moan out in pleasure as she felt Raven’s mouth wrap around her cock once again while the woman’s hands went to work. Once began to thrust two fingers, back and forth within Vernal’s sex while the thumb occasionally brushed over her clitoral hood. Raven’s other hand, meanwhile, was gently massaging the woman’s balls, all while she expertly took every inch down to the base. The attention she’d received already, and with this multi-stage ‘attack’, there was no way Vernal was going to hold out for long. Her moans of pleasure picked up swiftly, body arching as she thrust her hips against Raven, hands clenching at the bed sheets, and then, with a scream of pleasure that could be heard beyond the confines of Raven’s large tent, she hit her peak.

Raven’s eyes closed as she felt the cum gushing down her throat, pulling up to make sure plenty got in her mouth. She gulped it down, used to Vernal’s impressive volume… though she didn’t swallow all of it, making sure to keep some in her mouth. As she swallowed down her young lover’s cum, she slowed the movements in Vernal’s spasming sex, feeling the girl even squirt a bit around the intruding digit, all while she made sure to massage those heavy balls to coax all Vernal had to offer. This was the last time they’d be together like this for some time, so she wanted to make sure she got her fill.

Keeping her lips together, she slowly pulled her mouth from the panting Vernal’s length, the younger bandit shuddering from the sensation, before Raven began to move up her body. Her pale skin stood in sharp contrast with Vernal’s mocha tone, her heavy breasts caressing Vernal’s thighs and cock as she moved up, the Bandit Queen’s chest nearly EE-cup now… and the reason for that was soon apparent. As She moved further up, her face approaching Vernal’s, a rounded stomach, swollen with life, rubbed over the length responsible for giving her another child.

Vernal knew, and even eagerly welcomed what was coming next, her arms gently wrapping around her leader and the mother of her child, her flat abs pressed down by that baby bump while Raven’s hormonally swollen chest damn near eclipsed her own, and their lips met. Raven held her tight, lips pressing firmly to Vernal’s as the cum she’d been holding within her mouth flowed into her younger lover, their tongues dancing in the small seat of seed that she shared. Vernal moaned into the kiss, hands gently caressing up and down Raven’s back, some cum seeping past their lips to drip down her chin and neck, all as she began to put her semblance to work.

Despite the nature of the bandit tribe, Vernal didn’t have a semblance that was exactly geared towards combat. Her hands began to lightly glow with her aura… which was an embarrassingly light shade of pink. The light seeped into Raven’s back, causing her to moan in pleasure as the glow caused her aches and pains, which were only worsened by the breast ‘upgrade’ and growing baby bump’, to fade away. Slowly breaking the kiss with a soft ‘ahh’, Raven sat up a bit more, her mouth open and tongue hanging out, cum and saliva dripping down onto Vernal’s face. Vernal shuddered beneath the pregnant Maiden, swallowing the majority of the cum that had been left in her mouth, not caring about tasting herself. A slightly mischievous smile graced Raven’s lips as she moved to run her fingers lightly over Vernal’s breasts, causing the darker-toned girl to blush and move her hands up, gently pushing Raven’s away as she said, “Come on, stop that.”

That drew a laugh from the pregnant bandit leader who finally moved to slide off of her lover, wrapping a blanket around herself before standing up, one hand cradling her stomach while the other kept the blanket on. Moving through the large tent, she called back, “Wipe yourself off, Vernal, and get your things together, you’re leaving this morning.”

Though reluctant to leave, Vernal did as she was told, getting out from under the warmth of the blankets. Going to Raven’s dresser, she opened the underwear drawer, blushing some as she grabbed a lacey pair of black panties. Using those, she wiped the cum and feminine arousal from her crotch and inner thighs, as well as her face, making a mess of the underwear and knowing that Raven would wear them without hesitation. With that done, she went to where she had her cases packed for the long operation, a clean set of clothes on top. First thing she grabbed was a long wrap that she started moving around her chest, working to bind down those C’s until she’d pass for a B. She loved Raven’s breasts, but she didn’t envy them, not even liking how curvaceous her own body was. With that on, she pulled on some boyshorts for underwear before slipping on the rest of her clothes. As she dressed, Raven returned, freshened up, and moved to her dresser. Smiling, she picked up and lightly smelled the stained panties before putting them on. The openly perverse behavior that she showed to Vernal was always such a sign of trust in her eyes… and such a turn-on. Still, she tried to not think too much on that, not wanting to deal with an erection as she asked, “I don’t even get to stay for breakfast?”

Raven shook her head, cinching the sash on her kimono closed, the outfit unable to hide the changes to her form, not that anyone would dare cross her even now. Turning to Vernal, she said, “You’ll be in Vale soon, they have better food than anything Sea is cooking up.” Vernal nodded in agreement, though she’d rather Sea’s cooking with Raven rather than fine Vale dining alone. Looking to her things, she had travel bags, a false Huntsman license, her weapons, and, in her wallet, plenty of lien. Looking back to Raven, she met those red eyes as her leader asked, “Now, tell me your mission, Vernal.”

She’d been told many times, and quizzed on it as well, but she wasn’t going to disobey, even if it got tedious at times. So, standing straight, she said, “I am to avoid taking on Hunting missions unless necessary, observe the upcoming Festival Tournament for potential recruits or future hostages to ransom, and find out what information has been collected on the tribe… and keep an eye on Yang.” 

Raven nodded before closing her eyes. She was quiet a moment before saying, “She’s on a busy street, you’ll be coming out into an alleyway. It should be subtle, just don’t draw attention to yourself.” With that, the portal opened and Vernal quickly moved through, the wheels on her luggage letting her pull it all through, not that there was too much. Glancing back, she almost hoped she’d see Raven as well, but instead she just saw the portal close and the sounds of the busy city around her. Sighing, she waited a moment before casually walking out of the alley with her things, glancing to the side and seeing a tall girl with familiarly wild, though blonde, hair walking away. Turning the opposite direction, she began to walk, pulling out her scroll as she set about finding some accommodations to last her through to the end of the Vytal Festival.


	2. Quite the Massage

Vernal wandered for a bit, trying to find a hotel that wouldn’t be too pricey, would be out of the way, but not be a pit where safety would be a concern. Eventually an older gentleman, who gave her somewhat boyish dress and hair a critical look, did guide her to a hotel in the downtown district of Vale, near a place called Junior’s. When she got there, however, she was at first surprised due to a rather stark lack of advertisement about the place… but once she got in, her surprise became embarrassment. 

When she stepped in, there were two rather lovely women who were wearing… well, not proper maid uniforms, but rather the perversion of the ensemble. They both bowed and spoke together, “Greetings, Mistress, and welcome to the Feather Down Palace.” As Vernal’s cheeks pinkened, she didn’t fail to notice that their bowing caused even more cleavage to be put on display. Looking around, it seemed to mostly be men… older men, who were being waited on by younger women dressed in similarly scandalous uniforms. Some were having their things carried in or out of an elevator, some being waited upon at a cafe in the lobby.

Though clearly a den of rather misogynistic perversion, Vernal couldn’t deny that, despite the outside appearance, the interior was rather lavish looking and certainly clean… and all the feminine flesh on display wasn’t exactly unpleasant. Gulping, she began to drag her things towards the front desk, her sharp ears picking up a snippet of one of the greeter’s whispers, “I didn’t expect to see a woman come here,” though the rest was lost as she got too far away.

The front desk was being manned by a woman who was clearly older than most of the others present, though certainly no less beautiful. Rather than wearing a maid uniform, she was dressed more like a secretary. Her blonde locks were kept in a messy bun, giving her a bit of a ‘sex hair’ type of look. She was also wearing black-framed glasses that certainly helped with the sexy secretary look, a pair of green eyes behind the spectacles, and the blouse she was wearing was unbuttoned nearly down to below her rather hefty bust, exposing plenty of smooth, pale skin… and a distinct lack of a bra.

As Vernal approached, she started to speak before looking up from writing something down, “Good afternoon, si-oh… um, good afternoon, miss.” Vernal’s cheeks only got brighter pink at the slip up, though she wasn’t the only, the secretary also blushing as she said, “My apologies, miss. Welcome to the Feather Down Palace, how may we serve you?”

Reaching into her wallet, Vernal pulled out some lien, seeing the listed prices as she said, “I’ll be staying here for the foreseeable future. I would like a room near the stairwell and no windows, please?”

The buxom secretary was too flustered to give the odd request much mind, nodding as she went through the computer before finding such a room. Taking enough lien to cover a month, she got up, showing the skirt was quite short and hugged quite the lovely ass. Vernal took a moment to enjoy the view, but looked up before the mature woman stood, holding out a keycard while saying, “Here you go, Miss, room 207… and again, I do apologize for the slip of the tongue.”

Vernal’s mind turned to thoughts on what she’d like to slip along that tongue, but instead just nodded while saying, “It’s fine,” before taking her things towards the elevator so she could head up to her room.

Once the elevator doors were shut, the secretary, Glynda Goodwitch, sighed as she sat down. She hated this damn, degrading job… but it paid well, and part of that meant avoiding negative customer feedback. So, grabbing her scroll, she sent a text to one of the maids on break, namely one who, due to their circumstances, didn’t have much room to deny the teacher many favors, such as providing complementary services to guests without it going on the books.

Meanwhile, upstair, Vernal was reaching her door and, with a swipe of the card, bringing her things inside. Though her thoughts were awash with naughty imagery, one thing she was curious about was the choice in the secretary’s greeting, ‘good afternoon’. However, glancing towards the clock in the room showed that it was, in fact, half past noon. Lightly tapping her forehead, she muttered, “Duh, time zones,” before shaking her head. Moving her bags on top of the dressers, she started to unpack them, setting the case with her weapons to the side.

She very nearly drew the blades when there was a knock at the door, her eyes narrowing. Instead, she pulled a more simple knife from her gear, hiding it along her wrist, in hand but out of sight, and moved towards the door. Looking through the peephole, however, and she began to consider that her life was, in fact, not in danger… the durability of her shorts was though.

There, standing nervously on the other side of the door was a lapine Faunus who looked to be about her age, maybe a tad younger. She was wearing a similar uniform to the other maids, though her headdress was made to accommodate the large, brown-furred bunny ears she possessed. Looking to the knife in her hand, Vernal looked around before throwing it up and into a far corner where it likely wouldn’t be noticed before she opened the door to the girl.

She’d opened it just as Velvet had raised her hand to knock again, causing her to jump in surprise and make a very adorable noise of shock. Clearing her throat, the maid curtsied and bowed her head, the motion swift to make her breasts bounce in the cleavage-showing ensemble, her voice having a very cute accent as she said, “Good afternoon, miss. My name is Velly, and I’ve been asked to come up here and offer you a complimentary massage. The lady at the front desk was worried that you were offended, so I’m here to make sure that everything feels better.”

Vernal listened to the girl, both of them blushing as she definitely liked the idea of a massage. Back home, it was usually her being the one giving massages to Raven, so the idea of a cute bunny like this giving her similar treatment… well, it sounded excellent to her. Smiling, Vernal stepped aside, saying, “Please, come on in then.” ‘Velly’ smiled and gave another bouncy curtsy before stepping inside, Vernal glancing down to get a nice look at the lapine’s rear end before shutting the door behind her. Once the door was closed, Velly’s back to her still, she quickly set about removing her top, leaving her in just her chest wrapping as she said, “I’ll just lay on the bed then?”

Velvet nodded, saying, “Yes, that’s probably best,” as she turned to Vernal, blushing when she saw that this woman was already stripping. She was… much more tomboyish than Coco, but she was still reminded of her… well, whatever the two of them had. Vernal moved to the bed, smiling as she untied her boots before sliding them off then, wiggling those hips, she began to slide her shorts down as well. As she did so, she took care to keep her back to Velvet, not wanting her rather prominent erection to be noticed by the girl. After all, a chick with a dick wasn’t exactly the most common thing, even in a world like Remnant.

Sliding forward onto the bed, the last thing she removed was her breast wrapping, Velvet staring all the while, lapine ears sticking straight up as she began to feel excited while watching this Huntress, for what else could she be, undressing. Vernal kept her boyshorts on though as she moved to lay on her front, enjoying the incredibly soft bed as she glanced back at the maid, asking, “Well,” channeling the type of tone her lover had used all too often.

Velvet jumped a bit when she was snapped out of her staring by the woman’s tone, quickly moving towards the bed as she said, “Y-yes, of course, sorry miss,” before she moved onto the bed. At first, she moved to just kneel next to Vernal, but after thinking about it, she instead shifted to straddle the secret bandit’s toned rear instead. Velvet blushed and lightly sighed as, beneath her uniform skirt, her panty-clad sex rested perfectly on Vernal’s firm, boyshorts-covered rear end. Licking her lips nervously, she leaned down, her breasts pressing against Vernal’s back through her uniform as she softly spoke into the human’s ear, “I do hope that this isn’t uncomfortable?”

Vernal had gasped when Velvet had mounted her lower half like that, her clothing-clad dick pressing against the bed from the girl’s weight. Still, it wasn’t uncomfortable, and with a bit of a wiggle, she could feel her cock slip up and the tip pushing past the waistband of her underwear. Looking back, she smiled as she said, “Of course not, honey, go ahead.”

With that, the massage began and Vernal was very, very impressed. Velvet’s hands were soft, but the Beacon upperclassmen had the strength to work in and get those deep muscles, hitting places that Vernal usually used her Soothing Touch semblance to get, rather than go through the exertion. She made sure to cover the entirety of her back, shoulders, and arms, as well as down her sides, eliciting a few moans as Velvet’s fingers just barely grazed the edge of her breasts.

The time passed, and Vernal almost didn’t notice it, heart beating as she enjoyed herself while thinking about how different the experience was compared to her nights and mornings with Raven. When Velvet stopped the massage, she glanced over her shoulder, asking, “Something wrong?”

Velvet’s face was flushed, serving the fit woman, every motion Vernal made causing her but to rub against her sex through her panties, she was more than a little excited. Gulping, the Faunus said, “No, miss, it’s just… I’m done with your back, that’s all, and-” she was cut off before she could finish the sentence, the smiling Vernal moving under her, quickly turning to look up at her. Vernal’s C’s swayed as they came into view, a sheen of sweat over her body from the massage… and what stuck out even more to Velvet was the feeling of a very phallic ‘something’ that was suddenly pressed against her panty-clad sex.

Moving her hands up, Vernal began to gently caress Velvet’s thighs as she said, “Oh, I can think of a few more ways you can massage me.” As she spoke, her hands were lightly glowing pink once more as she used her Soothing Touch. The pink aura flowed into Velvet, but the purpose wasn’t to soothe and ease any muscle aches or pains, but rather make use of the semblance’s other function, soothing and easing any worries Velvet may have begun to have about feeling a cock on a girl. It wasn’t brainwashing, or anything of that sort, it was just a pleasant, calming effect… that helped otherwise close-minded types become a bit more open-minded.

There was a brief moment of shock at the feeling of something quite non-feminine between the woman’s thighs, however that gentle touch on her thighs began to calm her. Biting her lower lip in a rather sexy manner, she nervously said, “We’re… not actually supposed to do… ‘things’ like that, miss. I mean… we flirt and tease and… do risque things, but not… that.” Despite what she was saying, however, the lapine’s hips began to move, rocking back and forth while grinding that thick length against her sex, only their underwear keeping her from feeling that girlcock directly against her fertile faunus sex.

Vernal hummed in pleasure, having already felt the lapine’s growing arousal, the proof being a damp spot on the butt of her underwear, but it felt even better grinding on her cock like this. Slowly sliding up those thighs, she pushed that skirt up while saying, “That’s because this isn’t a whorehouse, right? You’re not a whore, Velly… if you were, I’d be paying you… and I wouldn’t respect you… but I definitely respect you and your massage skills.” As she spoke, her soothing touch kept flowing into the Faunus, all as her fingers moved to slide around and get a full grip on Velvet’s ass.

Velvet jumped a bit from the grip on her ass, breathing out hotly from the sensation before licking her lips, her hands moving up to grip the edge of her top, pulling down enough to just barely expose her nipples. Looking down into Vernal’s eyes, her own awash with lust, she asked, “If I’m not a whore, then what am I?”

Grinning wickedly, Vernal slowly sat up, abs flexing as she didn’t use her hands to do so. Coming face to face with Velvet, she said, “My sexy, slutty bunny maid,” before pressing in for a deep, lustful kiss. Velvet didn’t resist, moaning lustfully and pushing against the human’s lips. Breathing heavily through her nose, she tugged her top down to expose her perky C-cup breasts, pressing against Vernal’s own chest as their tongues danced together while the lapine eagerly, almost desperately, ground her clothed pussy against that length.

Spinning them both around, Vernal pinned Velvet’s back to the bed, drawing a sound of surprised arousal from Velvet, followed by a giddy giggle. She had never done something like this before, certainly not at work. She panted as Vernal reached down, a squeal of pleasure escaping her as those fingers dug against her sex, pressing against the fabric covering her, before curling a finger in the damp fabric to pull it aside. Vernal didn’t even bother removing Velvet’s panties and slipped two fingers inside, working them back and forth. Velvet’s body arched as she cried out in pleasure, breasts bouncing with her movements as Vernal’s other hand pushed those boyshorts down, working them to her knees.

As soon as her cock was in the open, she pulled her fingers from Velvet, the faunus whining at the sudden emptiness. Rubbing her cockhead with Velvet’s arousal after dipping between those folds, she got her length nice and lubricated before guiding it to Velvet’s waiting sex. Keeping the stretching fabric of her panties to the side, she thrust her hips forward, moaning in lustful pleasure while Velvet’s body arched with a much louder cry of lust.

Now, Velvet was no stranger to penetration, having been subjected to just about every toy in Coco’s ‘Fun Box’, but there was something incredibly different about the real, flesh and blood thing… and Vernal wasn’t longer than all of Coco’s toys, but most, and definitely thicker. Velvet’s breasts bounced as the brown-skinned bandit began to work her hips, that length sawing back and forth within Velvet’s tight, warm depths. She felt her pussy stretching slightly to accommodate that girth as Vernal worked deeper and deeper, until she felt those heavy balls smack firmly against her ass.

Velvet’s sounds of pleasure only spurred Vernal on, her hips starting to move faster and harder, channeling some of the urges and desires she’d had for Raven for quite some time. She would never think to fuck Raven like this, not the woman she both loved and, in all honesty, feared… but some sexy slut like this? This slutty maid was definitely fair game for the bandit’s dominant desires.

Letting go of Velvet’s rear, Vernal moved her hands up to grope the lapine’s tits, giving them a rough squeeze, drawing sharper moans from the girl as she said, “That’s right, you little slut! Moan! Moan like the needy bitch you are!” Velvet, always eager to please, did as she was told and moane her heart out, only for it to turn into a scream of pleasure. 

Vernal shuddered as she felt the girl cumming, those folds gripping and squeezing her length while her drooling masseuse cried out, “F-Fuck me, fill me, please!” Heart pounding, Vernal sat up a bit more and began to jackhammer down into Velvet, both of their breasts bouncing from the rapid, needy motions, the slapping of her nuts against that ass echoing through the room. However, that slapping was nearly drowned out by Velvet’s sounds of mounting pleasure, already building towards another orgasm. Part of Vernal was seriously entertained by how slutty this cute girl got compared to how sweet and innocent she looked. Such thoughts faded, however, as she felt her own orgasm rushing over her. 

Vernal didn’t even give a warning, instead just burying every inch she had to give deep in Velvet’s pussy as she moaned out in lustful pleasure. Velvet’s eyes widened from the alien, but very enjoyable sensation of thick, warm seed rushing deep within her most fertile depths. The new, intense sensation caused her body to arch and scream in pleasure once more, voice getting a bit hoarse as she was driven to orgasm yet again, so soon after her last one. Vernal shuddered in pleasure as Velvet’s orgasm caused her sex to ripple and squeeze around her dick, squeezing it for every drop she had to offer. As her seed filled Velvet’s thirsty quim, her own folds quivered and her feminine nectar ran down her thighs, flowing from just behind her draining, clenching nuts.

Panting heavily, Vernal’s eyes drifted closed, still looming over the panting, dazed Velvet. When Vernal opened her eyes, she could see how dazed the Faunus’ were, causing her to let out a little laugh. Slowly pulling out of Velvet, she pulled the blankets over the maid before looking towards the showers. She winced, her stomach grumbling painfully, reminding her she’d had nothing to eat so far that day. So, wiping her length off on the sheets, she grabbed some fresh clothes and headed out the door. She left Velvet to recover as she ignored how sweaty and ‘sticky’ she was, taking the elevator down while pulling her scroll out to find a place nearby for a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter 2, along with a link to my patreon! Yeah, I know, selling out at record speeds. https://www.patreon.com/NaughtyNobody


	3. May Showers Bring Spring... Wait a sec...

Vernal stepped out of the Hotel’s entrance just as the afternoon was starting to wane into the evening. Glancing towards her scroll every once in a while, she headed for a nearby noodle shop. It was strange, walking around a city after spending her life in the Tribe, seeing how different, and soft, all the people were compared to back home. Still, if they were more like back home… well, she likely wouldn’t have gotten to fill a sweet teen bunny full of dick.

She smiled to herself as she headed into the shop, finding a seat to herself and ordering a nice, hefty bowl. The meal arrived rather shockingly fast, loaded with noodles, filled with broth, and with strips of cooked beef inside. Smiling, she paid the cost and dug in, eager to recharge after the ‘exertions’ of the day. Running a hand through her hair, she sat back to wait for her meal, looking like someone who had just finished a heavy workout. As she enjoyed the water in the pitcher, she heard the door chime as she entered.

Looking back, she saw a girl make her way in wearing a long red and white sweater, along with a beanie pulled down over her left eye. It covered up some rosy hair, the girl heading over to a booth to take a seat and look through the menu. Looking her over, Vernal smiled a bit, finding her rather cute, though she looked away when the girl’s eye caught her own gaze, holding eye contact for just a moment. The old man running the place brought out her ramen bowl before going over to her booth, taking her order. Vernal stopped thinking about the girl and instead started to just dig in, chowing down to get her energy back.

As she ate, she paused with a mouthful of noodles and beef when she heard a stool scraping, noticing that the girl with the beret had moved to sit near her, only an empty stool between them. She had a bit of a rosiness to her cheeks as she sat there, trying to look casual as Vernal thought to herself, ‘Well… that is fucking adorable.’ Still, she just went back to eating, focusing on her meal, waiting to see if the girl would make a move. Before long, the girl’s own meal came out, a much smaller bowl of ramen and eggs, and they were both eating in silence.

Just as Vernal was finishing up, the girl pushed away the last little bits of what was in her bowl and stood up, looking right at the bandit. This caused Vernal’s brow to raise, the girl’s cheeks turning a deeper red than her hair as, rather unexpectedly, she asked, “Do you… want to get out of here?”

The short-haired bandit took a sip of water, considering the offer before saying, “Gotta say, I’m kinda shocked… aren’t you a little young to be asking stuff like that, and definitely far too cute to ask a stranger stuff like that.”

That caused her to blush, crossing her arms as she said, “I’m 18… in a few weeks. Anyway, I… I don’t do this a lot, but… you’re really cute, and you seemed the type who would be up to something… you know… casual?”

Vernal… she wasn’t quite sure how to take a comment like that. It didn’t sound like a compliment… but this girl was pretty cute, and even more so due to how assertive she was clearly trying to act. So, after thinking it over for a second, letting the cutie stir, she said, “Alright, fine.” With that, she got up and started to walk towards the bathroom. She paused, noticing that she wasn’t being followed, and just glanced back with a flirtatious smile, “Come on, then.”

Now that was something May hadn’t been expecting, instead figuring they’d go someplace else, but after a moment she moved to follow her in. Stepping in, she blinked in surprise when she noticed that Vernal was out of sight, only to gasp when those hands grabbed her from behind. Yanking her in close, Vernal grinned as she held the beanie-wearing cutie against her body, hands moving around her to give her breasts a groping through the top.

Vernal hummed at the feeling, smiling as she hefted the breasts that May was keeping beneath that hoodie, the girl feeling rather stacked. “Mmm, naughty girl, hiding these babies in baggy clothes, huh?” May’s response was just to blush, squirming in Vernal’s grip as she let out little whimpers of pleasure at having her chest toyed with in such a potentially public setting.

The more dominant young woman grinned, giving a somewhat rough squeezee to that hefty sweatermeat, causing a sharp gasp from May, only to gently shush her while saying, “Don’t want to get too loud, sweetie… now, go to the sinks and bend over.”

Panting, May nodded, shuddering as Vernal got one more grope in before releasing her. Going to the sinks, she gripped the counter and bent over at the waist, her big hoodie riding up a bit more, showing off her shorts-clad ass. Though she did as she was told, she glanced over her shoulder, her one eye looking at Vernal while asking, “Don’t you… want me to… service you?”

This caused the bandit to lightly laugh, licking her lips as she walked up behind the bent over young huntress. Giving that ass a smack, bringing forth a rather pleased moan, she said, “Doing as I please to you sweet little body is pleasure enough.” That was the honest truth, still a bit worn out from fucking that sexy lapine maid, but she wasn’t going to pass up on building a lustful relationship with this cutie. So, kneeling down, her fingers slipped to the front of May’s shorts to find the button and zipper.

Licking her lips, she slowly unclasped the button, taking her time to play on May’s clear impatience, watching her wiggle her hips and that cute little ass as she eagerly awaited being toyed with. This was a game she had plenty of experience with… though usually the roles were reversed. She almost stopped, her mind turning towards Raven. It hadn’t even been a full day since she left the mother of her child, and she felt a pang, missing her.

Shaking her head, she resolved to put that aside for now, maybe try to send an encrypted message. It would have to be something mission related, not just a personal message, or Raven would have her ass. Nodding with a smile, she finally pulled the zipper down as well, only then moving to start tugging those shorts down. Her brow raised in amusement as a rather sexy G-string slowly came into view, the same pink shade as her hair, the string lost in her rather adorable ass. Vernal softly hummed to herself, continuing to pull those shorts down until they hit May’s ankles before bringing her hands to that ass. Gently squeezing it, caressing the softness of it, she grinned at the way it made May whimper in pleasure. Digging her fingers in gently, she spread those cheeks, drawing a gasp from May as Vernal got a view of the string running between those asscheeks… along with the girl’s delicate-looking folds. The string was damp with the arousal running down May’s thighs, nearly dripping from her rather delicious looking pussy.

Leaning in, she gave that aroused sex a quick sniff, humming as she took in the scent of the aroused girl, the simple, yet incredibly perverse act caused May to gasp out in both shame and arousal, only to turn into a shuddering moan when Vernal pressed her tongue against her womanhood. Running against her sex and the G-string pressed against her, Vernal moaned as she tasted the young girl, eager to see her again and do more than just taste the fine pussy. For now, however, Vernal simply ran her tongue slowly, up and down May’s pussy, gathering the arousal dripping from the girl on her tongue.

May’s moans continued to echo through the bathroom, the brightly blushing girl having trouble keeping her lust from becoming vocal, not that Vernal cared about the ‘music’ she was creating. Letting go of one of those ass cheeks, she added the sound of a sharp spank and surprised cry to the cacophony of moans, only to then yank the string to the side. Leaning in, she began to run her tongue against those folds once more, Vernal moaning lightly as well as she tasted those folds, her warm tongue rubbing against May, drinking down her arousal.

Angling her face further between those thighs, she was able to reach up and around enough to flick the tip of her tongue against May’s clit, another sharp moan of pleasure escaping the beanie-wearing girl. Vernal hummed at the sounds coming from this girl, her cock stirring in her shorts, but she remained determined to keep it in her shorts.

Pulling her mouth away, she moved one of her hands up, slowly starting to rub her fore and middle fingers in a small circle against May’s pussy, saying, “You’re such a pretty, wet little thing… and I really like the sounds you’re making.” As she spoke, she slowly began to push two fingers within her, a drawn out groan of pleasure escaping May at the slow penetration.

Panting, May’s eye looked over her shoulder once more, face flushed with arousal while her legs quivered, saying, “You’re… s-so mean… going so… slow.”

This drew a swift spank from Vernal’s free hand, another lustful cry escaping May, her folds tightening on Vernal’s digits as the bandit said, “I’ll go as slow, or fast, as I desire… and you will thank me after you cum.” May nodded quickly, whimpering apologetically, all while Vernal smirked and started to slowly work her fingers back and forth within the girl. May’s arousal meant that lubrication was no problem at all, easily running her fingers back and forth within that soaking wet sex.

May was having a far more intense experience than she could have expected… or hoped for… and she was so glad that she’d mustered the courage to approach this woman. Panting in pleasure, feeling those fingers pressing in and out of her quivering sex, she couldn’t help but feel downright slutty at the wet plunging noises coming from between her thighs. May’s pleasure was building quickly, her legs quivering as she whimpered in lustful pleasure, her face and legs sweating from her position combined with her mounting lust.

Finally, it all hit a crescendo as May’s legs gave out, Vernal’s quick reflexes allowing her to catch the girl before she fell, even as her body quivered while she cried out in pleasure. Her body shuddered as her fingers clenched hard around those fingers, some of her feminine nectar even gushing out around the invading digits. Vernal gasped as she made the girl gush from the intensity of her orgasm, blushing as she’d only seen such intense arousal in some of the porn that she would watch with Raven some nights.

May whimpered and shook, weakly clinging to the sink as her legs seemed incapable of taking her weight, all while Vernal smiled at the girl, slowly pulling her fingers free of that dripping pussy, saying, “Well, that was certainly something, wasn’t it?” This drew a weary laugh from the young huntress in training, nodding a bit as she finally found the strength in her legs.

Getting back on her feet, she looked up as Vernal moved to one of the other sinks and, after taking a moment to lick up some of the arousal glistening along her hand and arm, simply washed off the rest. May gulped nervously, slowly reaching down and blushing at the dripping mess she’d made of her shorts… but she couldn’t very well go without them, so she slid them up her legs, shuddering at the feeling. Looking to Vernal, she said, “This was… really nice… um, could we do this again… maybe?”

Vernal laughed lightly at that, looking to the blushing girl as she said, “Sure thing. Got a marker or something?” May nodded, hands still a bit shakey as she fumbled through her hoodie pockets before pulling out a black sharpie. Vernal smiled, moving to her and grabbing it. Then, kneeling down, she pushed that hoodie up. May let out a light ‘eep’ at that, not having expected it, but blushed and shuddered when she felt Vernal use the sharpie to write her scroll number down on the girl’s smooth, well toned stomach.

Nodding, Vernal stood up and capped the sharpie before dropping it down the neckline of the girl’s hoodie, saying, “Call me later,” before simply walking away.

May blushed as she watched her leave… before her face turned an even brighter shade of red, looking down at the floor at the mess she’d made, muttering, “Shit… uh… is there a mop in here?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into smut writing, I had a general idea for something Harem-y, but hadn't decided to go futa or male, RWBY or MHA, and then I realized... Vernal has fuck all for fics and is a bit of a blank slate due to how enigmatic they were with her. So, this is gonna veer into some alternate timeline biz (damn it, Barry) due to her actions having consequences. So... yeah, feel free to leave comments! Also, if part one feels short, you'll be happy to know part 2 is longer.


End file.
